


reaching out through the screens

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gaming, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Relationship/Friendship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses feeling Cas' body heat beside him while they play, shooting zombies or solving puzzles together in Dean's bedroom after school. But this is mostly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaching out through the screens

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #50: Percent

**cloudythursday sent you a message!**

_Remind me why we dedicate so much time to this game again?_

Dean smiled, shifting into a more comfortable position in his armchair. With work over for the day and a weekend off to look forward to, he could sink properly into the fantasy world he and Cas had joined a couple months ago.

**mybabysbetter replied to  cloudythursday:**

_cause its fun :p_

_also cause youre not here to actually hang out with anymore :(_

Dean hadn’t meant anything by that, really. Ever since Cas had moved all the way out to Rhode Island for school – and since Dean had stayed in Kansas for his own meager-in-comparison community classes – they hadn’t been able to see each other in person. Dean had high hopes for the holidays, but in the meantime, Skype just didn’t cut it. Still, any time spent with Cas – online or otherwise – was time well-spent in Dean’s book. When he’d promised to remain Cas’ best friend, no matter the distance, in senior year, he hadn’t just been blowing smoke out his ass.

When Cas’ reply finally came through, though, Dean realized how that must have sounded to Cas.

**cloudythursday replied to  mybabysbetter:**

_I’m sorry, Dean. I know this isn’t ideal._

Well, _that_ would just not do. On top of everything else, Dean did not need Cas feeling guilty when there was no need to be.

**mybabysbetter :** _shut the hell up cas_

                           _you got into BROWN for gods sake_

And because he couldn’t help but interject his own insecurities into their conversations even while he was trying to cheer Cas up, he added quickly, _just dont forget about the winchesters over in kansas okay? we might need your medical knowledge someday :p_

**cloudythursday :** _As if I could forget the likes of you._

**mybabysbetter :** _okay good_

  _now hows the farm progressing dude?_

**cloudythursday :** _I’m still stuck at 63%._

Dean could practically hear the groan, though they hadn’t bothered to open a video chat.

**mybabysbetter :** _you gotta breed more chickens cas i keep telling you_

_the people of arkad want more eggs_

_they NEED eggs cas_

**cloudythursday :** _I hate chickens, Dean._

_They’re demons with feathers and little beady eyes._

**mybabysbetter :** _theyre also like 12 pixels on the screen cas holy shit_

_its a good thing im around_

**cloudythursday :** _Yes, it is._

_:)_

Dean spent the rest of the night with a smile on his face.


End file.
